


It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lunch, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Presents, The Burrow (Harry Potter), a very merry drarry christmas, day two of twenty-five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day two- christmas lunch at the burrow with the malfoy-potter-lupins
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor/Background Relationships, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Kudos: 51





	It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> day two of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

It was eleven o’clock, and everyone in the Malfoy-Potter-Lupin household were doing some last minute scrambling to prepare for Christmas lunch at the Burrow with the Weasleys. After opening all of their gifts they had all eaten breakfast, showered, and changed into their clothes for the day. But that didn’t mean that they still weren't scrambling to get to the Burrow on time.

“Harry!” called Draco from where he was in the kitchen.

“Yes?” came Harry’s voice from somewhere in the house.

“What did you do with the bag of presents?” he asked, “I thought they were in the kitchen?”

Harry poked his head into the kitchen, “They were last I saw them,” he said, his eyes drifting to where he had last seen the bag of presents for the Weasleys, “how about you ask the kids. I’m sure Teddy probably moved it or something.”

“Yeah, that’s got to be it,” mumbled Draco before exiting the kitchen in search of one of his many children.

Draco arrived in the living room, and glanced around but when no children or present bags were found he turned to the staircase and ran up it. Once at the top he poked his head into the bathroom, and saw Scorpius in there working on his hair. “Have you seen the present bag?” he asked his son.

“No,” replied Scorpius, glaring at his brush in frustration, “ask Papa.”

“I did,” said Draco in slight exasperation while rolling his eyes, “he said to ask you.”

“Well I haven’t seen it.”

Moving on, Draco found James and Lily in their respective bedrooms, but neither of the two had seen the bag. Finally, Draco set out in search of Teddy, but before he could find the boy he walked past the fireplace that their floo was connected to. And sure enough sitting right next to it was the bag of presents that Draco had been searching for.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh, but shook his head before calling out, “Is everyone ready to go?”

In reply he received a small “Yep,” from Harry as he entered the room.

A “Sure,” from Teddy as he followed a few seconds later.

Scorpius called “Not yet!” from the bathroom.

And while he didn’t get a verbal reply from James or Lily, he could hear the two of them scampering toward the room.

Ten minutes later the entire family was gathered around the fireplace, with all of the supplies they need for their time at the Burrow. Teddy went through first, followed by Scorpius a few seconds later, next was Harry with Lily, and finally Draco and James.

By the time they finally arrived at the Burrow it was nearly noon, and everyone else had already arrived. Molly was in the kitchen finishing up the food for lunch with the help of Fleur (Bill’s wife), Angelina (George’s wife), and Ginny, Arthur was discussing something with Oliver (Percy’s husband) and Luna (Ginny’s girlfriend), Bill, George, and Charlie were joking around in the corner, Hermione and Percy were put on kid duty, watching the kids as they played and chased each other, but were also discussing something together, and Ron was the one to greet them when they arrived.

“There you guys are!” said Ron in a combination of relief and exasperation, “We were starting to get worried. What took you so long?”

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly as he watched the kids run off to join their cousins, “It was a bit hectic this morning getting everyone ready.”

“Well, come on in. Lunch is almost ready, then we can do presents before you guys have to head over to the Manor.”

Ron then guided Harry and Draco into the kitchen, where they helped Molly, Fleur, Angelina, and Ginny finish up lunch. While in there they chatted about whatever came to mind, which was mostly catching up on life. They then set everything out on the table and called for lunch.

Everyone sat gathered around the table, while several side conversations took place. Somehow Draco had ended up talking about muggle appliances with Arthur while Harry was busy conversing with Ron, Ginny, and Oliver about Quidditch, again. It was almost a tradition at this point. Any time the four of them were in a room together the conversation always ended up drifting to Quidditch.

The lunch was delicious and left Draco feeling more than stuffed, and desert was even better. By the end of the meal Draco felt like he was going to explode, and was sure he wasn’t the only one who felt that way.

Once everyone was finished they all migrated out into the living room and took opening presents. It was a flurry of wrapping paper even worse than their own present opening that morning, but it was also quite fun to watch. Once all the gifts were given and received, Molly gave everyone their signature Weasley jumper, Draco’s one this year was grey with a black ‘D’ stitched on the front.

Everyone then settled down for some chatting and drinks, along with a few small snack foods that were being routinely shoved in people’s faces. Despite the fact that Draco still felt sick from all the food he had eaten earlier, and knew that he’d be eating even more during their trip to the Manor this evening, he still snagged a few small finger-food options.

Conversations flowed throughout the afternoon, and Draco had a chance to talk with almost everybody about a variety of topics. Including, but not limited to, Quidditch, work, plans for the next few weeks, the kids, how Scorpius is liking Hogwarts, and reminiscing on his own time spent at Hogwarts.

Finally, though it was nearly five o’clock and the Malfoy-Potter-Lupin household was due at Malfoy Manor for Christmas dinner soon with Narcissa, Andromeda, Blaise, Blaise’s current partner, and Pansy. So they all bid goodbye to the Weasleys before heading to the floo.

“Goodbye, dears,” said Molly as she hugged each family member.

“Goodbye Grandma Molly!” chorused the kids before they went through the floo.

Draco and Harry each told her goodbye as well, and promised to visit soon before they too disappeared into the fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day three!


End file.
